


No Tears Left To Cry

by 4Video_Games_and_Anime2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Druguse, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is underage, Gang Violence, Gangs, High School, Homophobia, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, LGBT, M/M, More characters to come, No Smut, POV Hinata Shouyou, Slurs, Sports, Substance Abuse, Tags May Change, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Substance Use, Violence, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Warnings May Change, but very lowkey, homophobic priks messing with the sunshine that is hinata shoyou, idk how to tag either, like a lot of slurs, lmao hit the juul, lmao someone might die idk yet, lowkey internalized homophobia, might not add one actually idk, mlm, nicotine, there's seriously no smut and i won't write it, tw slurs, vaping underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Video_Games_and_Anime2/pseuds/4Video_Games_and_Anime2
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is known as the family reject, the school screw up, the amount-to-nothing wanna-be gangster. What they don’t know, is that he’s trying his best to get by, to get money he doesn’t have time for high school, and that he was kicked out of his home because he was gay. To scrape by he’d do anything, his pride and reputation be damned. His life has gone off the deep end; may a miracle help him get back on his feet. But what happens when that miracle comes? Will he be able to grasp onto that sliver of hope, or will he miss that opportunity to stay hidden in the shadows of Miyagi?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	No Tears Left To Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a better version of the original one I uploaded a while back. This one if supposed to be better written and be connected to my kuroken fic, "Breathe."

My life is not known for what it actually is. My life is known as the red-headed screwup, abandoned and breaking the law because all hope is lost. What my lift actually is, is a life full of disappointment and lack of love. My very being and personality is being hidden behind a locked vault, only to be pried open when I leave the nightmare I live in everyday. No one knows the real me; and I’m okay with that. I have no need for pity, or spare change, or your prayers. I’m able to get by on my own, I planned for this to come. May a miracle come and save me, but even I know that’s impossible. 

Miracle, what even is a miracle? If it were to come would I recognize it? What form would it take? I think of it everyday, what my ideal future would look like. But all that brings me is more pain. I remember what daydreaming hopeful scenarios have brought me. 

_ Nice car, openly gay inspiration for others, loving and supportive family, and an extravagent marriage.  _

I learned to think about the worst case scenario, expect the worst and I won’t be disappointed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I promise that this one will be better than the original. I will have the other one still up if you want to read. I am open to suggestions and accepting editors if you like. If there are any tags you think I should add please let me know, as I am still trying to get used to using tags lol. Have a good rest of your day, see you space cowboy.


End file.
